Liebe
by Blood River
Summary: R12 SM x-over, there was a little oops with the last upload so... well just re-read. winces. explanation is in side.


Sorry guys I was looking through some of my reposts and I noticed that what I put up was the old chapter... he he.. My bad. Sorry guys... I also didn't list the pairings. This will indefinitely be a Ranma/Akane; yes there will be love triangles, and other little extras. I have not yet decided upon whom Sere will be paired with...maybe Ryoga...but im not sure she'll be paired with anyone at all... but we won't get into that... winces. I m sorry for wasting your time he he... here is the updated version... I hope...

Liebe

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl—  
  
"What was her name?" —  
  
"Wasn't her name Tsukiono, or tsukyno?"  
  
"Tsukino?"  
  
"Yah, that's it! Did you hear where was raised—  
  
"The Kansai prefecture—  
  
"I hope she's cute—  
  
"Do you ever think of anything but—  
  
"No that was where she was born and came form before she transferred here—  
  
"Wasn't it Russia or Germany?—  
  
"No, she was living in America—  
  
"Damn don't tell me we're gon'na have a Yankee in our class, GrrrrEEEAAATT—  
  
"Will you stop that, it's not nice—  
  
"I heard that she was the best in all the clubs she was a part of at her last school—  
  
"I heard that she's the last reigning master of some sort of western fighting style—  
  
"I heard she got kicked out of her last school for threatening a teacher with a—  
  
"Fire arm wasn't it—  
  
"Do you think she'll give Akane-san any trouble?—  
  
"Naugh... That can't be true—  
  
"I heard that she was kind of like a silent peacekeeper between rival gangs at her last school—  
  
"She just got up and transferred on some whim—  
  
"I hope she doesn't go and start acting like she runs the place—  
  
"I don't think she'll have to—  
  
"I hear her brother was part of some over sea's mafia—  
  
"No kidding—  
  
"Yah, apparently he's pretty up there in ranking—  
  
"Will you guys ever stop thinking the worst of people, especially before you even get the chance to meet them? I swear—  
  
"She's pretty up there too—  
  
"Will you—  
  
"As long as she's hot, she can be as violent and bitchy as she wants—  
  
"Hiiroshi will you SHUT—  
  
"Eh... let 'em go Suzuko—"  
  
"HEY! EVERYBODY! Ranma and Akane are at it again! It's huge!" everyone went silent, standing stock still as they just stared at their fellow classmate, her black hair hung hap-hazard from a loose ponytail, her glasses were skewed, dirt smudged her cheeks, and suddenly the silence that had fallen over the class was shattered by an ear piercing scream of two females.  
  
"RANMA YOU IDIOT!!!!"  
  
"WAIT AKANE, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
Crash. Sound of glass shattering filled there ears  
  
"WHAT EVER YOU THINK I DID, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP YOU- YOU!!!! UUUUGGGHHHHH"  
  
SPLASH  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? AKANE?!" the once high pitched voice of the second female changed to a deep baritone.  
  
"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT! RANMA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR HEAD AS THICK AS YOUR THIGHS OR WHAT?"  
  
"OOOHHHH.... ARG! RANMA!! YOU JERK!"  
  
WHACK  
  
The students rushed over to the hall windows pulling the shutters open just in time to see a blue and red blur go flying across there line of visage to slam painfully into the wall signifying the end of the corridor. Ruble flew down the hall in great chunks, dust billowed out ward; as it cleared the large circular print about 10 inches deep into the solid concrete and steel re-enforced wall spiraled, with zigzag cracks spreading out from an almost human shaped crater like spider's legs. The young male in question, Ranma, lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
'-'  
  
Ranma groaned as she sat up from a small pile of rubble, tiny minuscule bits and pieces of debris falling from his jet black hair, he stood steadily as if unscathed by the hole incident, he tossed the crater in the wall a casual glance before he began to pat the dust and bits of ruble from his blue uniform, he looked up to see Akane walking past him.  
  
"WHAT SO NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"  
  
Akane stopped dead in her tracks hand poised above the handle to the door. "Yes, because nothing did happen Ranma."  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this Akane? I know it wasn't because of Shampoo's little visit last night!"  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! I HATE THIS!! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Ranma reached out to grab her arm. "Akane?"  
  
"Let go." She tried to tug her arm out of his grip, but to no avail.  
  
"NO. Now tell me why you're so pissed off—  
  
Smack Ranma's head spun, trying to grasp what had just happened. In shock he brought the hand that had been holding on to Akane's arm up to touch his check. No it hadn't hurt him physically but he was still kind of in shock.  
  
"...you're such an idiot." Akane took a deep breath, and brought her hand up to brush her bangs out of her eyes, to cover up the tear that trickled down her check. She took a few steps backward away from him before turning towards the door of the classroom. Silently she was chanting in her head over and over how stupid she was. "You're such a jerk Ranma." She whispered as she pulled the sliding door open.  
  
"Hey, If im such a 'jerk', Akane," Ranma growled, "why are you so pissed off, its not like you didn't want this all along."  
  
"Just forget it." Akane told the cold spiteful comment over her shoulder before she stepped through the opened door shut it behind with a startling slam she stood with her back pressed up against the door, her head bent down to hide the hurt and confusion in her eyes before gaining control and putting on a cheery façade. She smiled brightly at every one as she released a chirpy good morning. Every one just looked at her like she had grown a second head, uneasily a few other students replied back with a shaky good morning.  
  
Ranma stood there his head bent low, "Common, Akane. What the hell? This isn't fair...you do hate me? Don't you? Why are you so upset by this... you're getting what you want aren't you?"  
  
The tardy bell rang.  
  
"Eh hem...Saotome-san, wasn't it? You're late, but I'll let it pass this time— for a favor." Hirraguai-sensei looked from the new hole in the wall back to Ranma.  
  
"Yah, wha' do you want teach." Ranma stood there all previous signs of the earlier quarrel gone, an incredulous glare set upon his brow. Silently thinking what the hell could this bozo want with me. Then he noticed a tiny blond standing just behind the new teacher.  
  
"Ah... would you assist Tsukino-san for today, show her around get her acquainted with the people around the school, you know." Hirraguai-sensei stepped aside to give him a better view of the girl, at least he assumed it was a girl, she was about 4'9 and slim, she had a flat chest, and was standing in an altered male uniform, from a different district, it was a customary gray with dark blue and whit trim, what proved his theory that she was female was her strange ivory blond hair tied back in a long thick braid that fell to around her knees, but then again, Tsubasa had some hair on him. She had numerous ear piercings, the largest ones appeared to be small three inch throwing daggers that hung from silver crescent moons, mental note he thought they appear to be easily detachable, and formed of an unknown black crystal like substance. The rest were miscellaneous black pearl and diamond studs. He went back to studding her face, a warm friendly expression had come over her face, her lips had curved upward in peaceful smile, her dark blue eyes had closed. As if she could see without even looking, it gave him the creeps. She extended her right hand in greeting.  
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Saotome-san," Her eyes snapped open, and she with drew her hand" ohh... forgive me I am not yet accustomed to Japan, just yet." She bowed in respect.  
  
His eye brow rose in questioning. "Yeah, whatever, don't worry, the feelings mutual, just don't go giving me trouble." He turned around slammed the class room door open and shut as he proceeded to take his seat by the window. 

'-'

Sorry again. He he. I never thought that would happen that's what I get for labeling fics by number code...f63o298c1o17u2r7... you can see where I could get messed up... well enough making excuses. bows I hope that you will accept my most humbled apology. Thank you and review please, please, please... If I made mistakes let me know... punctuation, misspelled words, misused words... any thing. Just tell me. I'm even accepting flames! You could review telling me what a ditz I am... please just review.


End file.
